


Kenuri Drabbles

by ArminKirschtien



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adoption, Anxiety, Assault, Best Uncles, Black and White AU, Carnivals, Character Death, Color Blindness, Comfort, Explicit Language, I'm taking requests, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Rape/Non-con Elements, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, fear of hights, state fairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArminKirschtien/pseuds/ArminKirschtien
Summary: Drabbles of the AoT fandom's two favorite uncles.
Relationships: Kenny Ackerman & Uri Reiss, Kenny Ackerman/Uri Reiss
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request or au ideas, comment them down below!!

"Uncle Uri! There's my friend from school!"

The young girl grabbing her uncle's hand jumped in joy and pointed out in the crowd towards a young boy in black. Uri turned his head towards the boy, seeing he was a bit older than Krista, but she did go to a multi grade school, so maybe they talked at lunch?

"Wow, you're already talking with some of the older boys."Uri teased his niece, watching the girl's smile get wider as she dragged Uri over there to meet her friend.

"Levi, Levi!" Krista jumped and called for her friend, the boy turning around to see the blonde girl, waving back with a small grin.

"Ah! Levi! This is my uncle I was tellin' ya about!" The little girl gestured towards her blonde uncle, the man simply waving with a smile. 

"Hello there! Krista talks about you quite a lot." Uri spoke, Levi rubbing the back of his head with a small blush. 

"Oh? I didn't know that. She always seems kinda lonely so I sit with her at lunch…" Levi almost mumbled, the crowd of people at the fair daring to shut the boy's voice down.

"Well that's very sweet of you!" Uri clapped his hands together, letting Krista walk closer to her friend so they could talk one on one. 

"Ah, uncle Uri! Would you like to go on the Ferris wheel with us?!" Krista asked with a bright smile, turning around to point at the ride. "Please? I know it's only two per cart! But Levi just told me he's here with  _ his _ uncle too! You two can share one!" 

Uri glanced over at the ride, his stomach turning a little seeing how tall it went up, and how quickly it seemed to move. He never was a fan of heights, and his short stature didn't help with that fear much.

But looking down at his niece's eyes, how bright blue they were, basically pleading for him to say yes, Uri pushed through his fears and nodded his head, both Levi and Krista fist bumping, hissing a happy  _ 'yes!' _ Under their breaths. 

"Lemme go grab my uncle, he's with my mom, probably playing the shooting games." Levi began to lead Krista and Uri where his family would be, and for once, Uri was kind of nervous to meet Levi's uncle and mom. Uri always made sure to have a good first impression, yet since this was only the state fair, he didn't dress too properly and his hair was a bit of a mess. As he walked along, he tried his best to fix his hair, straightening his shirt and checking to make sure he still had his phone and wallet in his pockets.

Without even paying attention, Levi was already leading a tall, dark haired man with him towards the ferris wheel, Krista fast on his heels.

Uri caught up just in time to wait in line with the other three, making sure Krista rolled up her sleeve so the ticket man could see her bracelet. Krista only smiled and showed the man her bright, neon green bracelet. He smiled, letting her on a small cart with Levi closely behind. Both Krista and Levi waved to their respective uncle's, the blonde completely forgetting he was getting on one with Levi's own uncle. A complete stranger.

Well, it couldn't be that bad.

  
  


After a few turns, the ferris wheel stopped, letting a young couple out before the ticket man opened the door, Uri thanking the man as he sat down in the cold metal seat, his leg starting to bounce in slight fear.

"Ah, don't tell me you're scared of heights now, eh?" The taller, darker haired man sat across from Uri, giving him a teasing smirk before pushing out his long legs, crossing them. The blonde only blushed pink at his comment, turning his head away.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Can I not worry for the safety of my niece from here?" Uri bit back, crossing his arms as the ride started, startling the man a little, making the stranger laugh.

"We're not even gonna go that high up, cool down, if your six year old niece can handle it, then you sure as Hell can." The man reassured, Uri turning to look him in the eyes, taking the time to search his features.

_ Man...does it run in Levi's family to be so gorgeous?! _

The man's eyes were sleek, slim and sharp like a cats, colored grayish blue with light skin. His hair was dark, a jet black slicked back with an old looking fedora on top. He was certainly dressed for the weather, a tall beige trench coat with some dark colored pants and a black scarf. Uri wishes he brought his scarf along, the air was nipping at his skin a bit…

"What? Somethin' on my face?" The stranger snapped Uri out of his little daydream, the blonde coming back to his senses, clearing his throat with a small chuckle. 

"My apologies, I just believe I-"

The ferris wheel came to a sudden stop, making the men's cart swing back and forth a bit too much for Uri's liking, the man grabbing a hold of the metal bars there to keep his balance. 

Without notice, the lights went off on the ride, and in the already setting sunset, it got fairly dark quick. 

"O-Oh no-" Uri mumbled, not seeking to look down or at the area around him, his eyes staying by his feet as the wind picked up, everything catching up to Uri at once.

_ He was stuck… _

_ On the ferris wheel… _

_ At the very top… _

**_With a stranger-_ **

"What the-" the stranger cursed quietly, looking down to see the ticket man quickly running to the management booth. "Well ain't he fuckin' useful-"

"Oh God-"

The ravenette was quick to turn his head to the man across from him, the blonde covering his ears and curling in on himself like a ball in his seat. He was curious at first, tempted to reach out and shake his shoulder, but he heard his name being called from a cart down.

"Kenny!" Levi called out, making the man turn around to look at his nephew and his friend Krista.

"Mr. Ackerman!" Krista cried out, looking worried and scared, as most little kids would be stuck so high up. "M-My uncle! H-He...He has a big fear of heights! Daddy says when he's up super duper high, he gets all nervous and shakes a lot and cries! Please, is he ok!?"

Kenny wasn't shocked that the man was scared of heights, he was practically looking at the ferris wheel like it murdered his family, but to the point of...a panic attack? He hasn't had to handle one of those in a long time…

"H-He's fine kid." Kenny yelled back, and Krista seemed to relax some, her grip on the metal bars letting go as she wiped her forehead of sweat. 

"Good! If he starts to panic, daddy told me to just hug him and tell him everything is going to be ok!" She waved before Levi made her finally sit down again. 

The Ackerman turned around, watching as the blonde man began to cry, tears dripping down his cheeks and onto the metal floor of the cart they were in. Kenny wasn't good with emotions, or crying, or anything really, so he wasn't sure where to begin with this whole 'calming down thing'.

Uri only shook more, his ears not silencing the voices shouting at him from every direction. He could hear screams of children as they fell from the tall heights, their faces as they realized what was going to happen to them. He could practically feel their hearts stopping moments before they hit the ground, bodies in shock. He heard the disturbing and loud sounds of bones cracking and crushing together as bodies landed on the ground below, becoming nothing more than a corpse leaking blood-

  
  


"Hey- hey… Can ya hear me in there?"

Who...who was talking? He could hear a voice from outside the screams of the people falling to their deaths, though he couldn't pinpoint who it was, so he only shook harder, the thought of his own niece falling from a height this high…

Through his visions, he could feel something embrace him, something warm and comforting, completely different from the dark, cold landscape Uri's mind created out of fear of the height he was stuck at. He was being tugged away from this nightmare in a way he's never seen before, a fade of white crossing over his vision as the screams and voices stopped haunting him.

"Hey there… can ya hear me? Stomp your foot twice if ya can…" the voice spoke again, his head becoming clear enough to decode what it said, stomping his foot down twice as requested.

"Ah, so ya can hear me, still a little panicked, ey?" A small chuckle. "It's alright, ain't nothin' gonna happen to ya. We're safe up here, wanna know why? I can tell ya if ya want. One foot tap if yes, two, no."

Uri tapped his foot once, trying his hardest to catch his breathing, sniffling away his tears as Kenny spoke. 

"Y'know those weird wire poles decoratin' the middle of this wheel? Those aren't just for show. If we were to fall, this cart is designed to tumble, meaning as we fell, it's made to slow us down as we fall, keeping us alive until we stop. So, if by the one in a millionth chance we fell down right now, we would live to tell the tale, with our limbs intact, might I add." Kenng explained, rubbing soothing, small circles with his thumbs on Uri's back, the blonde sniffling and rubbing his eyes with his hands like a child.

"I'm gonna need ya to breathe deep for me, think ya can do that? Breathe in, and count to ten…"

Uri did as he was asked, Kenny doing the motions with him to help him along.

_ Breathe in… _

_ 1… _

_ 2… _

_ 3… _

_ 4… _

_ 5… _

_ 6… _

_ 7… _

_ 8… _

_ 9… _

_ 10… _

"Hold it for five seconds…" Kenny instructed, counting to five by tapping his fingers on Uri's back.

Once he reached five, Kenny spoke again as calmly as he could. "Alright...exhale for 10 seconds, push it out if ya must."

Counting to ten slowly, Uri breathed out, his mind clearing and slowing down as he repeated the breathing trick again five more times, each time, Kenny doing it along with him.

Once he was done, Uri sat up a little straighter, tucking a strand of hair behind his ears with a faint blush from the cool wind hitting his cheeks and nose. "T-Thank you… I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's alright, anxiety runs hard in the family too." Kenny chuckled, fixing his hat with a flick of his fingers. "You scared me for a sec… I really thought I lost ya there and you were gonna snap." 

"Honestly...me too." Uri huffed, leaning in closer to Kenny without realizing it, enjoying the warm embrace while it lasted. The wind no longer attacked his face, the only thing he was greeted with was warmth and comfort in this man's arms, like he's felt them before.

"S-Sorry- I can back up again if you would-"

Uri was cut off by Kenny holding him tighter, shaking his head. "N-Nah, I uh...I kinda like this."

Uri smiled, his tears dry and his heart beating faster as he heard Kenny's heart beat pick up too.

"Yeah...me too."


	2. Black and White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU idea where everyone sees only Black and White until they meet their soulmate, but Kenuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!! Death, Rape, Assault all in this chapter, beware!!

That's how it's always been, since the day you're born. Everything has always been the same. For some it never changes, for those it happens too quickly they lose their grasp. For some it stays until moments before their death, for the lucky ones, they die seeing the world how it was meant to be seen.

  
  


Kenny Ackerman had never seen color before in his life, everything the same dull shades of black, white and grey. He heard his father talk about color like it was a miracle of life, and how everything changes once you're able to see different hues and saturations of all the colors your imagination can think of.

Though once his mother and father passed, there was little talk of 'color' in the household. Kuchel, Kenny's younger sister, has also never seen color before, yet she goes out and meets as many people as possible to hopefully one day get to experience the wonderful gift that is color. Why would meeting people matter about color?

The only way to see color, is first meeting your soulmate. 

Kenny believed the idea of soulmates was garbage, and it was all a trick to play into the minds of those believing in 'love' (or as Kenny liked to call it, over complicated game of reproduction). Though, despite his Grinch-ness towards love and soulmate, his sister was amazed at the idea of seeing color and seeing the person she's destined to be with at the same time. She would go on and on about how she would draw pictures in every color and share them with the world, showing off the grand idea of falling in love.

It pains the older Ackerman to this day she never got to see color…

She died young...only 17 when she was raped and murdered by a so-called 'friend' from highschool, though once Kenny actually investigated, he found out she knew of this man, and they talked often. Apparently he was paying her for sex, so Kuchel could pay for her baby she  _ also _ didn't consent into having that thing inside her. Yet she didn't believe in getting rid of it at sixteen, and Kenny didn't have the heart to remove it for her. With their parents gone, both teens living with their grandfather, things got heavy quick.

Kenny used the money Kuchel had raised to watch over Levi himself, despite himself hating kids, he couldn't leave the poor bastard on his own. He took custody of him once Kuchel died, being 19 and his uncle he had every right to. Kenny moved out and bought a small house that he used some of the life insurance money from his sister to buy, claiming it to be far away enough from people, and a place they can call their own.

Every time he looks at Levi he's reminded of his sister and her dream to see color, oh how innocent her dreams were, they sound so silly now. Though Kenny couldn't help it, it pained him to know she died without seeing what she always wanted.

  
  


He felt like a horrible brother…

  
  


During a stormy night out in the outskirts of town where Kenny and Levi lived, the Ackerman was watching over his nephew, asleep in his room as Kenny was quietly watching the news. Getting up to grab a beer, there was a sudden and hurried knock on the door. Expecting it to be a thief or someone dangerous, Kenny grabbed his pocket knife and tucked it safely into his pocket, going over to answer the door.

As soon as he swung the heavy door open, it was as if everything went white, a flash of blinding light hit him, his head spinning and heart beating faster and faster until he could open his eyes.

  
  


He saw a man standing there, a shorter man with light...blonde hair.  _ Blonde? _ He had pale skin and bright, bright... _ blue? Is that blue!? _

"I-I'm so sorry to bother you sir...but-"

Kenny shook his head, collecting his thoughts as the world suddenly opened up, and he could see colors all around him, everything was so bright and colorful outside at night during a rainstorm. The man in front of him was beautiful, he was wearing  _ colors,  _ and Kenny could have cried at the thought.

And when he looked at the man at his doorstep, he could tell by the look in his eyes he was experiencing the exact same thing.

"Hi…" Kenny spoke up, clearing his throat as the rain poured on them both.

"Hello…" The blonde started to smile again. "M-My car broke down nearby...mind if I stay for a bit and call for help?"

Kenny moved out of the way to let the man inside, his heart racing a million miles an hour as he looked inside his own house with color for the first time. You could definitely tell he couldn't see color ever before...the matches were all horrible and tacky…

"I-I apologize, but did you happen to…" 

The Ackerman looked back down at the blonde, his eyes going wide again at how this man had an almost glowing aura around him, something magical… is this  _ love? _

"Did you happen… to see color?"

  
  


"Yeah...Yeah I did…" Kenny tried speaking clearly, though his voice cracked a little, so he had to clear his throat again, nervous and not knowing how to react. "D-Do you know what that means-"

"Would it be ok...if I spent the night here and asked for help in the morning?" The stranger asked, his smile going shy and nervous as his cheeks blushed.

  
  


Of course Kenny said yes.

  
  


The man's name was Uri Reiss, he was a new librarian in the downtown area and moved here once he got tired of his family in the horse breeding country. Both men grew an immediate fascination towards each other, and were quick to claim each other as soulmates. Amd for as quick as that sounded, Kenny was ready to dive right in.

  
  


Levi loved Uri, and Uri went the extra mile every time to bring something over for the baby whenever he came over for a visit. The boy loved his treats, his speaking voice, his games he wouldn't play with him when he had to babysit. The blonde couldn't get enough of the little Ackerman, taking many pictures of him as well as keeping drawings the boy did as he got older into his toddler years.

Kenny soon got a job at a pawn shop during the night, so Uri could watch over Levi during the night, and Kenny would watch Levi in the morning while Uri was working at the library. It wasn't long before they started calling each other pet names and holding hands in public. And strange as it was for Kenny, the Ackerman didn't mind whenever Uri would slip his hand around his when they went walking kr shopping together. It meant the world to him, and looking down, he smiled seeing the colors of their skin together as they held hands.

Soon enough, they got closer, Kemmy meeting Uri's family and watching as everyone laughed at his jokes and enjoyed his company, though Kenny ignored Uri's older brother who sort of hated him. He grinned and smirked every time he would kiss Uri's soft  _ pink _ lips and watch as Rod fummed in the background, it made Levi giggle every time. 

Soon, Uri had his own family, having two nieces he loved to death. Frieda, a black haired girl with bright blue eyes. And Krista, a pale, blonde haired girl as well as the Reiss's famous bright blue eyes. Rod rarely let Uri see them, but when he was allowed to watch over them, both the girl's loved Levi, and would spend most of their time outside playing with him in the backyard, playing catch or hopscotch until the sun went down and it was time for bed.

Ever since that day, Kenny would mumble to himself that he did it, that he could see color and enjoy what the world has to offer. He had a habit of going to his sister's grave and talking to it, telling her all about the beautiful things he's seen and described what they're like, just like she would if roles were reversed. Kenny's favorite color was that same blue shade of Uri's eyes, the first color he truly ever saw in his left. He kept that color everywhere. In the bed sheets, in decorations, in his favorite kind of pen ink he uses to sign with- it all matched Uri's eye color.

He understands what his father meant now, this was truly the way to live. He could see it all, every color the world had to offer to him. The bright pastel colors of the spring, the bright, neon colors of the summer, the soft, saturated warm colors of the fall, and the cool, comforting colors of the winter. He enjoyed seeing the flowers Frieda would bring in to make flower crowns, naming off every color of flower she would braid into a band. Kenny enjoyed teaching Krista the colors, though she couldn't see them yet, she still enjoyed listening to her uncle go on and on about different colors and how they're used. Levi would draw pictures and give them to his uncle, asking him to color them in so one day he could see what his uncle could see. 

Kenny always complied, and colored away to his heart's content.

  
  


It was like any other day during this day, where Kenny had a special surprise waiting in his back pocket for Uri when he came home from work. He had a special dinner planned at the table with Frieda, Levi and Krista all there to witness the surprise. Though right now Kenny cleaned the kitchen, trying to act as normal as possible.

"Alright Kenny, I'm going to work. I'll see you tonight, ok?" Uri walked into the kitchen, fixing his sweater before walking over to the Ackerman, leaning up to give him a big kiss on his lips, Kenny kissing back with a smile.

"Don't be late, I have a surprise."

Uri's eyes widened. "Oh do you know? I guess I'll have to be home on time then, I'll make sure of it." The blonde grinned, giving Kenny one last kiss before rubbing his back. "Have a good day, Kenny."

"You two, Baby." Kenny grinned, watching his lover leave the kitchen, grabbing his keys off the table as he went out the front door to work. And the moment he left, Kenny pulled his hands out of the sink and dried them, getting to work on setting up dinner. 

He knew it was early, but it would take some time to set up and cook, and knowing Kenny, he would probably make a few mistakes, so he needed to be ready. He took some beef out of the freezer to let it thaw, grabbing the cooking pot the family had to slow cook what he was making. He pulled a raw chicken out of the freezer as well to thaw, but put it in a bowl of water to help. 

_ Looking good so far _ . Kenny grinned to himself, setting some things up as he replayed his scene over and over in his head.

_ He wanted to sit across from Uri, reaching over to grab his delicate hand, maybe kiss his knuckles one by one as his eyes never left those beautiful blue eyes. _

_ Once he has his attention, he plans to speak of how they met, and how, ever since that day, he's never seen the world in the same way, even with seeing color now. He wants to go on about how much Uri changed him, the good memories they've had, the bad ones, the funny ones, the serious ones, the short ones, the long ones, and everything in between.  _

_ Then- Kenny wants to flatter him. Compliment Uri until his cheeks turn that adorable shade of rose as he blushes and tries to look away, most likely reaching his hand up to cover his smile. But Kenny won't let that happen, he loves that smile and Uri should never hide it.  _

_ Once Uri is flattered and blushing red, Kenny wants to stand up and walk over to the blonde, reaching in his back pocket for a small box, getting down on one knee. _

Kenny pulled the box out of his pocket as he thought about the scene, eyeing the soft velvet covering of it with a small smile. He spent hours picking it out, and with Rod's approval, he deemed this ring to be the one. It was a modest ring, thick silver band with the date they met carved on the inside, yet Kenny made sure there was one special feature added in. 

There was a bright blue gem in the ring, he spent hours searching for one that matched Uri's eyes exactly, no cutting corners and no faking it. He convinced the jeweler to contact who made them, requesting a specific color so unique he made sure to pay the man extra for his work. One it arrived, Kenny was immediately satisfied with what he got, his heart beaming with joy as he saw the ring that matched his lover so well. 

Though when Kenny opened the box now, he was caught off guard at first. The ring wasn't blue anymore, it was a dull, boring grey color like the ring. And the box… and his hand…

"Uncle Kenny?"

Kenny slowly turned around to face his niece Krista, his heart stopping at what he sae before him.

"Is everything ok?" She asked quietly, her eyes beaming a dull, grey color, she had no pigment, her color was drained along with everything else.

  
  


_ Uri… _

  
  


_ No- _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas you have?? Comment and lmk!!!


	3. Soulmark Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you are born, your soulmate's first words they say to you are engraved on your skin. But what happens if Uri was never born with one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soul Mark Au sounded fun, I know no one really really reads these but they make me super happy, so I hope someone else out there is enjoying these too. If you have any ideas, lmk!!

"Its alright my boy, you'll find the right woman one day!"

  
  


Of course, that was a big fat lie. 

  
  


Uri Reiss has been a college professor for an unknown amount of time, so many years have passed by under this university's roof it gives the man headaches. He teaches European history, and has ever since he got his graduates, leaving his strict and uptight family behind to start a new life. A new life from his parent's lies and stupid rambles on love.

Apparently the day you're born, you come out with a word tattooed somewhere on your body, the word being what your soulmate first says when meeting you. Just as everyone else has, Rod was born with one on his inner arm, holding it close to him like he would a jewel. 

Two years later, Uri was born into the small church family, a beautiful blonde baby with bright blue eyes and a pale complexion. As the nurses were cleaning off the little babe, one nurse gasped softly, turning the crying child over and over, looking for something specifically on the baby.

"He has no words on his body…"

  
  


Uri's parents tried all they could, special doctors and therapy to try and get the word to appear on their late son's skin, convincing him his future, no, his  _ life _ revolved around that word. It would determine who he would wed, and just like Rod, should keep it safe.

Though, Uri was never born with one, so he only concluded he just...didn't have a soul mate. 

Which was perfectly fine with him.

  
  


As he was preparing class for the new semester, he was running through the names one last time, counting on people wearing name tags and correcting Uri if he gets them wrong. He was horrible with names, and was hoping the students would help him out. He usually had a wide range of age groups, so he also was hoping for some respect, especially from the older people they take his class, as elders can be a bit harsh on Uri's more recent and blunt takes of history.

Soon, the bell rang throughout his classroom, and a couple students started entering with bags, books and paper, Uri taking the time to write something on the board. 

"Good afternoon everyone, get yourselves situated and we'll begin." Uri spoke, fixing his glasses as the chalk tapped on the board. "My name is Uri Reiss, you may call me professor Riess, or just professor. I want to go through names first, asking everyone their names and a little introduction to know you better, and why you joined this class."

Turning around, the blonde got the usually responce he always got. A few eye rolls, a few on their phones, a few setting their books and notes up, a group of girl's whispering in the corner about Lord only knows. 

"Alright, I'll go down the list, when I call your name, state your full name, a little bit about yourself, and why you joined history." He sat at his desk, his wheeled chair squeaking under his weight. Uri grabbed the papers and started from the top. 

"Dok?" The blonde called out, peering from the top of his glasses at the man that stood up, waving his hand to signal it was him.

"Yes! Nile Dok!" He stated with a stern look, trying to obviously intimidate the teacher, yet Uri only glared him down.

Names went, people spoke, and Uri was starting to get as bored as everyone else, yet as time went on, a tingle grew on his spine, his fingers becoming antsy. 

_ The Hell? _ Uri thought, taking a few deep breaths as he tried calming his mind down from the sudden surge of energy and anxiety. Maybe he had too much coffee this morning, it is the first day so he had an extra cup more than usual. 

"Professor?" 

Url looked up quickly at the name calling him, the girl looking a tad worried at her teacher. "Sir, you dazed out there for a few seconds, is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine, Maria, please, sit down, we're missing a student." Uri waved her off with a sigh, fixing his glasses again so they fit. "He's late, let's hope this isn't the case every time. As I do not appreciate people being tardy. So show up on time and ready." 

As the clock ticked by, Uri only got more anxious, and it disturbed the man to no end, making him grit his teeth with agitation.  _ Calm down, it's the first day, poor man probably got lost _ -

The door swung open with a thud, a sound loud enough to scare some of the students, yet Uri could hear the hurried footsteps from down the hall. 

"You're late." Uri looked up at the man standing in his doorway, a tall gentlemen with a long coat on and a backpack. He looked like a villain from a spy movie than a college student. 

Though what caught Uri's eye was a child beside him, a young ravenette boy with steel eyes like the gentleman he was with. 

Uri opened his mouth to ask, but before he could even get to thinking of the words he wanted, the young boy, around 7, came up to Uri with a note, handing it to the professor with a nod.

"Sorry, hope he didn't miss much." The little boy mumbled, bowing his head slowly before dashing back to the new student, the man already picking a seat. As everyone was quick to get back to what they were doing, Uri opened the note he was given.

_ My uncle is mute, meaning he can't speak. Please forgive him for not talking much in class. Mommy passed away and so he watches over me. I will be quiet, I brought my toys and I can leave the room to eat if I get hungry. Thank you for understanding. _

The handwriting was pretty bad, and by the words he could assume the kid wrote this note, probably while rushing to this class with his uncle. Uri looked up again, seeing the little boy was in his uncle's lap, playing with what looked to be a rubix cube, he seemed peaceful enough, but the look on the gentlemen's face spoke  _ shock _ . 

Did Uri have something in his hair? The blonde ran his hands through his undercut, and didn't feel anything out of the ordinary, so he only shrugged and began class.

"Alright, I guess I'll introduce myself since I had everyone else do it." He cleared his throat. "I'm Uri Reiss, you may call me professor Reiss, or just professor. I grew up in a small town in Ohio, moved here to teach and get away from my family. One weird fact about me...well, I wasn't born with a word mark from my soul mate. Now, that's me, I'll be teaching you for-"

"What do you mean you don't have one?" A young girl spoke up, interrupting her teaching with her hand raised, and the blonde sighed. 

"I wasn't born with one, simple as that." He tried stopping it there, but others were just as curious and went off track to ask questions, as they always do.

"Do you have a soul mate then? That's like, a big deal." A younger man spoke up, holding his marking up on his wrist with pride. "Mine says 'care to share a drink?'" 

"We're taught to hold it close, does it cause any depression?" An older woman questioned with a worried look, and her look alone has Uri groaning not-so-quietly. 

"Please, everyone, I'm fine, it's just a stupid little thing, I don't need anyone." The teacher made sure to clear up, snapping his fingers a few times to gain everyone's attention. As he eyed around the room, he could feel a cold gaze on his face, and it gave the man shivers.

He looked back, seeing the little boy with his uncle, Kenny Ackerman, was glaring daggers at him. His uncle noticed his nephew's actions, and tugged on his ear to get him to stop.

_ Well then...someone doesn't like me already _

  
  
  
  
  


The bell was minutes away from ringing, Uri giving everyone the go ahead to leave class early, as today was only the first day, there wasn't much to do, and he didn't assign homework for the first class. Students began talking and packing up, giving Uri plenty of time to clean his desk up.

  
  


"Excuse me."

  
  


Uri glanced over his desk, down at the little boy from earlier, the kid had finished his rubix cube and was holding the toy close to his stomach. "My uncle kept acting funny during class, and he told me his own mark was acting all itchy."

"Oh?" Uri leaned on his elbow with a bored expression. "Well, you might be finding an aunty soon, they act up when soul mates are near." Uri explained, yet Levi shook his head, pointing back at Kenny.

"He thinks it might be you."

Uri, in surprise, choked on his spit, coughing up a storm as his students left, the teacher trying his best to catch his breath and understand what the boy just said again.

_ He...he what? _

Before Uri could even ask another question, Kenny Ackerman stood behind his nephew and pulled on his head again, the boy muttering under his breath something Uri couldn't hear.

Kenny used his free hand to sign something to his nephew, the boy pushing his uncle away.

"Kenny, show him your mark." 

"Listen kid-" Uri took this chance to interrupt the boy, walking on the other side of his desk with a rush. "I'm not sure how much he teaches you at home, but the whole soulmate mark thing is suppose to be seen as personal, and people like to keep it to themselves. That, and it wouldn't matter, I don't have one. I can't-"

The boy's eyes widened, stopping Uri in his tracks. 

"What if your soulmate is mute?"

The teacher felt his heart tighten, his head becoming dizzy all of the sudden from the recent discovery. 

_ Holy shit...what...what if he was mute? _

Kenny huffed and pulled on his nephew's jacket, pulling the boy with him so they could get going, the boy nodding his head and reaching to grab his uncle's hand. As he did, it gave Uri just enough time to see the words written on the back of Kenny's right hand, his soul mark in neatly bold cursive:

  
  
  


_ You're late. _

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments mean the world to me!!!


End file.
